El trapeador
by OkamiYuki98
Summary: Un "poco" de alcohol, un celular con cámara de video, una pregunta indiscreta de México y... un trapeador; por aquella combinación, España tendría que pagar las consecuencias. EspañaxAzteca Definitivamente NO spamex viñeta


Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic, perdonen a los lectores del anterior fic, pero esta idea me atormento y perturbo hasta que tube que tomar mi celular y escribirla desesperadamente.

Hetalia no me pertenece, si asi fuera México-chan ya hubiera aparecido y le habria roto la nariz a alfred inumerables veces xD

ADVERTENCIA:

las alucinaciones de españa y un trapeador pervertido xDD

* * *

La joven mexicana se deleitaba de un delicioso chocolate caliente junto a España; degusto del bigote de espuma que se encontraba en su labio superior, cuando su celular vibro, con un mensaje de su jefe, tecleo rápidamente para cancelar su anterior cita, después de todo había viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo por aquello, que la carcomía por dentro desde hace semanas, tenia que saber…

–Papá– dijo rompiendo el tranquilo y cómodo silencio de hace solo unos segundos. El mencionado levanto la vista indagando la mirada de la otra nación – ¿si? –.

México tomo una bocanada de aire buscando el valor necesario – ¿Cómo se enamoraron tu y mamá azteca? –soltó de golpe, pero de manera entendible.

–Azteca…–suspiro Antonio quedando en un extraño trance, perdiendo el sentido de la realidad a la vez que sus mejillas cobraron el color de sus tan preciados tomates; de la nada tomo un trapeador que se encontraba en la misma sala de su casa y acorralo al pobre utensilio de limpieza contra la pared de manera posesiva.

–Azteca, nadie nos descubrirá… te lo prometo– ronroneo, usando en sobre manera su tan conocido acento español; un ronquido de placer le broto desde la garganta, como si fuese correspondido. Beso con dulzura el palo de madera, donde se encontraría el cuello, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con las hebras blancas, imaginando que eran los negros cabellos de su antigua amante.

–Te amo– le susurro con la sonrisa más sincera de su vida, idéntica a la que le compartió a la morena culpable de sus actuales suspiros, volviendo a sus inestables pero cariñosas caricias.

En tanto María hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar el aire a carcajadas; probablemente su progenitor había tomado un "poco" de cerveza antes de su visita. No había perdido el tan valioso tiempo, puesto que desde un principio se dispuso a grabar toda la escenita con su celular.

El hombre empezó a manosear sin vergüenza ni pudor el trapeador, pero antes de que pudiera violar el objeto de aseo, su hija le regalo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, regresándolo de forma brusca a la época actual. España se sonrojo en sobre manera y murmuro un –no quiero hablar sobre el tema– entretanto enrojecía todavía más. De manera discreta y silenciosa dirigió sus pasos fuera de la sala de estar, dejando a la joven completamente sola; apenas se retiro de la habitación, María estallo en risas.

En la cálida tarde del día siguiente Antonio ya hacia deprimido en la barra de algún bar en Madrid, con varias botellas vacías a su alrededor de manera lúgubre. Y es que después de que su "pequeña niña" subiera _accidentalmente _aquel video al blog que compartían los países, había sido la burla de _**TODOS**_; romano casi se atraganta con un tomate en su risotada, la awesome ex nación no podía parar de girar en el suelo en su mofa, el ruso tenia su tan común alegría, solo que la mueca de felicidad en sus labios se alargaba de manera bizarra, incluso Alemania tenia una sonrisa burlona estampada en la cara, lo que en el seria la mayor carcajada de su vida; para empeorarla Francis no dejaba de molestarlo pidiendo _**CADA DETALLE **_de aquello, y hablaba de _amour _sin parar de reír.

Aquella alma desdichada se sentía completamente fatal, con grandes ganas de revolcarse en el suelo y continuar con su llanto, ni las disculpas sinceras y repetitivas, ni la comida que le obsequio su ex colonia lograron reanimarle. Lo peor es que rompió indecorosamente su tan antigua promesa, la ultima que le tenia intacta al antiguo imperio, después de tantos siglos _los habían descubierto._

* * *

haha... le confienso que me rei mucho mientras escribia esto xD

muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de haber leido

y perdonen que esto sea extremadamente corto


End file.
